


Cooper Remembers

by smileyarmy



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyarmy/pseuds/smileyarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was kidnapped when he was young. Cooper never gave up hope and looked for him for years, passing out flyers and working with the police. It seemed like a dead end until he gave a flyer to the owner of Hummel Auto and Lube and the owner recognized him as his son’s boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: hi, i have a prompt, it was mentioned on bpotd but nobody ever filled it- Blaine was kidnapped when he was young. Cooper never gave up hope and looked for him for years, passing out flyers and working with the police. It seemed like a dead end until he gave a flyer to the owner of Hummel Auto and Lube and the owner recognized him as his son’s boyfriend. -i totally get if you’re not comfortable writing a kidnapping story :) 
> 
> Author notes: Dude, I am the queen of kidnapping. I have an unfinished CSI Miami story where Ryan gets kidnapped and the kidnapper taunts the CSI Team by sending poems.

Cooper remembers when his little brother was born. He remembers his mother being rushed into hospital and the long wait in the boring waiting room. Sure, he had his phone to play games on, but it was nothing like waiting for his baby brother or sister to come along. He had been excited for weeks at the prospect of a new member of the Anderson family. A new playmate and it meant that Cooper wouldn’t be the youngest in the family any more.

Cooper remembers his Father taking him into his Mother’s hospital room and presenting the little baby that was in her arms. He was tiny, crying while cuddled up against his Mother’s chest. The baby was a burrito in Cooper’s eyes, wrapped in a white cloth with his head sticking out the top.

Cooper remembers when his mother said that the babies name was Blaine. It meant yellow and slender, which Cooper thought suited his little brother. He replayed the name over and over in his head so he could remember it. He never wanted to forget Blaine’s name.

Cooper remembers the day Blaine disappeared. His little brother was apparently picked up outside of his daycare. He remembers because it was the day his whole world fell apart. The day he lost his little brother to the big bad world. The day that stopped him from being able to wear yellow.

Cooper remembers printing out flyer after flyer with Blaine’s name, face and the reward on it. He was willing to pay his pocket money for the rest of his life if it meant that Blaine was returned to them. He would wander around the streets after school handing out flyers and sticking them to telephone poles.

Cooper remembers when the police called off the search and the investigation went cold. He had screamed at the police officer who had come to tell him that they weren’t looking any more. That Blaine was likely dead and that he should move on. He couldn’t move on. He’d never move on.

Cooper remembers Blaine’s birthday every year. He buys flowers and leaves them at the nursery where Blaine was taken, along with the other people who missed the little boy. He always cries late into the night, sneaking into Blaine’s room and sleeping on the floor next to his cot.

Cooper remembers when the 10 year mark went by. When even his parents had given up home of Blaine coming home. Cooper continued to hand out flyers, boosting the reward money encase someone found Blaine. He even paid for a computer generated image of what his younger brother would look like aged 16.

Cooper remembers walking to the Hummel Auto and Lube shop, the last place he was going to go before heading home for the night. It was very far out for him, a 2 hour drive from Westerville. But he needed to expand his area of searching.

Cooper remembers Mr Hummel, remembers his look of surprise as the man looks up.

"I know this kid. My son’s dating him" He told the older Anderson who actually started crying. It wasn’t fair. That Blaine had been only 2 hours away and yet no-one had known. No-one had made the connection.

Cooper remembers being driven to the Hummel house and a young slender boy opening the door. Later, he is told that this is Kurt, Mr Hummel’s son. Kurt has big eyes, he knew exactly why Cooper was there and he looked pitying. Cooper was used to the pity.

Cooper remembers Kurt stepping aside to show what he assumed was his brother. He could see the resemblance to the 6 year old Blaine that he remembered. The same big hazel eyes, the same black curly hair, though it was gelled down for some reason.

"Coop?" Blaine asked uncertainly, the name bouncing to the front of his mind from a forgotten memory. One he had thought was a dream, only now he knew that it was his old life, before Mr Carlington. The young boy ran and hugged Cooper hard, getting the same back from the elder.

Cooper remembered the day they lost Blaine, but he also remembers the day they found him.


	2. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine wanted to be something different, he wanted to be his own man. Not a puppet controlled by his Father. Not a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for scenicdaisy who requested a sequel from Blaine's point of view! Thanks for waiting, I've re-written this about 4 times and finally I'm happy with it.

Blaine didn't remember much about his life before the Carlingtons'. It was hazy, flickering snippits of soundless pictures. Over time, they had begun to fade and had turned to dust, being sucked into a box and placed on a mental shelf. Tidied away because it was a false memory planted by people he wasn't supposed to know.

At least, that was what Daddy said. Daddy used to be his teacher, the teacher who always gave him chocolate and gold stars, even if he forgot to do the work. The teacher gave him a chocolate the day his world changed, the day his life was thrown into a weird time warp. He only called it that because that was the song that was playing when he ate the chocolate and everything went dark.

He'd woken up in a big room, it was twice the size of his old one. The bed was extra bouncy, with Spiderman covers and glow in the dark stars blasted across the top of the ceiling. There was musical instruments across the room and the walls were painted black with white dots for stars. It was the room he'd drawn for an assignment by Daddy, he'd drawn his dream room and Daddy had created it.

He remembered the pancakes Daddy had made him that first day, telling him how he was home now. How his Daddy had been searching for him since he was a baby, that his parents had take him from the hospital and he was taking him back.

He wasn't sure if he should feel safe or in danger, but the pancakes were good so he decided safe.

He was so excited about the pancakes that the real questions weren't asked until later. Daddy instructed him to call himself Blaine Carlington, Anderson wasn't his name which was hard since he had called himself Blaine Anderson since he could remember. Though that wasn't very long, so it only took a few weeks before the name crumbled into ash.

Like the other memories of his real past.

*****

A hyperactive 8 year old bounced around his house, since he wasn't allowed to leave when he wasn't at school. Because he might be kidnapped, a stranger could take him and Daddy didn't want that. Daddy wanted to keep him safe.

He did get bored though, what was he supposed to do in the big house on his own? He decided on TV, it was easy and Spongebob was always on.

Though when he turned on the TV, it was the boring news. Daddy liked watching it for some reason, he always checked the news for some story that was never on.

"And it has been 2 years since Blaine Anderson was abducted from his school in Westerville, Ohio" The newsreader spoke and Blaine's head shot up. The name sounded familiar, so close to his own. 

But before he could hear any more, the TV went dark and Daddy stood in front of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked and he sounded angry. Daddy was always angry at him, over things he didn't understand. He didn't like it when Blaine went into the garden to play, when Blaine wanted to stay round a friend's house, even when Blaine wanted to have his photo taken by the school.

Daddy didn't like anything that Blaine did and he was mean.

"I wanted to watch Spongebob."

"That was the news!"

"I just turned it on!"

The smack came before Blaine could register Daddy's hand moving. His face moved with the force of the slap.

"Don't talk back to me" His Father spat.

"But-" Another slap interrupted the small boy who at that moment felt like an ant.

"You're not allowed to watch TV without me or your mother in the room" His Daddy left and Blaine curled up, crying over how much his face hurt.

And how unfair everything was.

What other kids weren't allowed to watch TV? Or go outside?

It wasn't fair.

*****

The 11 year old boy had never felt so out of place, so lost in a home that didn't feel like home.

Blaine missed his friends, those he made at school and those who got to stay over each other's houses.

"Dad, I want to stay around Cameron's house" Blaine stated, crossing his arms to show how serious he was about this.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we don't know him! He could hurt you!" His Father had his general _I'm pissed so I'm not going to listen look_ on his face. It annoyed the hell out of Blaine and he didn't know why he wasn't allowed to do things normal kids did.

"You're being too over protective!"

He almost expected the slap, but with his Father, Blaine could never tell when it was coming.

"Go to your room."

Blaine climbed the steps to his room which was still as childish as it was when he moved in. When he was younger it was cool, now it was old. He had stuck up posters only to have them taken down while he was at school. 

His life wasn't his life, it was his Father's which was being forced on him and he hated it.

Why was he letting his Father tell him what to do. The burning cheek reminded him. Fear was a powerful motivator.

*****

15 year old Blaine was the most inquisitive, he was the one who wanted to find out what had happened with his life. He couldn't find anything under the name Blaine Carlington when he typed it into Google, it wasn't there. he was a ghost and that scared him.

If he was a ghost, then who was he haunting?

He had started at Dalton after he'd come out, but he was still giving weekly updates to his Dad about everyone. He wouldn't be surprised if he'd run security checks on everyone. He'd be more surprised if the man hadn't.

He'd made friends and he felt more freedom in his life then ever before. Yet his life wasn't his own. He didn't get to chose what he did, he had to run it past his Father before he could to it otherwise some punishment would come knocking at his door.

It had taken far more slaps before he had managed to get a dorm room, he managed to move away from his Father and he got to live in Westerville. Sure, it was a long way to commute every break, but it was fine.

He was ready to find himself, to become more then a ghost. He wanted something to call his own, his own personality, his own mind.

His own life.

****

Kurt Hummel was the greatest person he had ever met. Kurt was willing to help him find himself, he loved Blaine more then anything.

At 16 years old, he'd found his soul mate and he didn't want his Father to take him away. So he kept it a secret from him. Otherwise, he'd lose him forever. He wanted this and nothing was going tu ruin it.

"Love you" Blaine spoke against Kurt's lips as they made out on Kurt's bed. The bed was much comfier then the one he had shared when he was back home, which was all the time now he'd transferred to McKinley.

"Love you too" Kurt whispered back, tongue licking into Blaine's mouth. Burt wasn't home so they were taking the chance at a very long make-out session. It was stifling still at McKinley as they weren't sure if they were safe, even with the promises from New Directions to keep them safe.

Their bodies moved in an unspoken melody, complimenting each other perfectly.

That was, until Kurt's phone rang.

"Noooooooo" Blaine whined as Kurt pulled back, checking the screen.

"It's my Dad" He sat up and answered it while Blaine pouted.

The younger boy zoned out until Kurt's voice cut through his daydream.

"Are you sure?...Okay...I'll get him ready" He looked over at Blaine and the look he gave was nothing less then pure pity.

"You okay? Is Burt okay?" Blaine sat up, noticing how pale Kurt looked.

"Blaine...how long have you lived with your Dad?"

"All my life" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Did you? Or did you live with someone else?"

"I don't think so, what is this about?"

"My Dad has a guest in the shop. He's handing out flyers with your name on, well, Blaine Anderson. He also has a picture, they changed this old picture of this missing 6 year old and it looks exactly like you" He sounded so scared, so afraid.

Blaine wasn't sure what to think, something about the name rang a bell.

"The guest says he's your brother. Cooper Anderson."

"I don't have a brother" Blaine's voice was unsure. He didn't know if the truth was what was being presented to him or not. Was this why he felt like a ghost?

"Oh Blaine" Kurt pulled him into a hug, just as the dams broke in Blaine.

He was led downstairs by Kurt not long after he had calmed down, though it was a temporary calm. His brother was coming, the one he didn't remember because it had been so long since he'd thought of his youth, when he was 6 and everything changed.

He wanted the proof, he needed to see his brother. Needed to see his life.

A knock startled them both and Kurt went to answer it. He stood out the way and there was an older man that looked so familiar. He looked like he was about to cry, about to dissolve into emotions that were stifling the room.

"Coop?" He asked, the name was bouncing to the front of his mind along with a memory of the man as a boy, helping Blaine build sand castles in the front yard. The older man seemed to recognise the name, it fitted with Cooper, since it was only two letters short.

He ran to the man and hugged him, feeling strong, loving arms hug him back. He could just feel how _right_ this was. He felt the protection and that made the final pieces fit together. His Father wasn't his Father, he was his kidnapper. He wasn't keeping him safe, he was keeping him hostage.

He wasn't a ghost, he was an echo and now he was reverberating back to his source.

Back home.


End file.
